


Fantastic Fantasy

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Couples Retreat [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comfort, Coming Untouched, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hands, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Horniness, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Power Play, Puns & Word Play, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Strength, Strip Tease, Teasing, Tenderness, Touching, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Day 3: “If you don’t get over here and kiss me…” + sexy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Couples Retreat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Fantastic Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> *bondage, am I right? Rope skills cough*
> 
> Took this prompt and ran away lol

**_Fantastic Fantasy_ **

Eddie's room was bathed in a warm red as the light pulsed. He wasn't as against Buck's suggestion as he had thought that he would be.

The fact that it had its use in times of intimacy was just an added benefit to set the mood beyond when they watched a movie on or to help them both in waking up and wind down before sleeping.

It didn't scream a deep murder red now as it could be like when they were watching that one movie Buck had never seen before.

Eddie felt bad for enjoying how clingy Buck was that night clutching Eddie tightly as he told him it wasn't real, soothingly. And of course Eddie would protect him and Chris just like he knew Buck would protect Chris himself too.

Not the Eddie could reach the remote or his phone currently.

He bit his lip and hummed at the show before him by their bed.

Buck the evil genius that he was had decided to tease Eddie all morning after Chris left them. Eddie was hard in the tight confines of his briefs still.

"Like what you see?" Buck asked him from his bedside. His body was in full view to Eddie. 

He slowly undid his belt and slid it out of the loops of his pants. All the while making eye contact as Eddie was turn between the two points of Buck's face and his waist, and his crotch, he was hard too.

"Fuck. Buck, get over here."

"Hmm. I seem to remember someone suggesting that we try this the last time we talked about our kinks though" Buck tilted his head with a playful eyebrow.

And. Okay. That wasn't wrong. "You're torturing me with my own fantasy." Eddie gave him a flat look.

"No. I'm drawing this out. And it's gonna be just as good, if not better than you thought it would be." Buck said, promised to him.

Eddie watched as Buck pulled his shirt up and over before winking and tossing it over onto the bed near Eddie's spot. It smelled like the cologne he'd got him. The one Eddie loved so much on Buck.

Eddie could get at these knots but it would take a bit of time with how many and the way Buck had done it. Also, he was playing along with the scene and enjoying this too.

Eddie fully believed it, him.

"Well- I'm right here." He bucked up his hips and showed off his nice ass in his boxer briefs. 

It only seemed fair to tease Buck right back for his strip tease.

Buck bit his lip and shook his head, using his limited willpower. Fuck.

"Uh, uh. Where was I?" He said.

Buck didn't go for the bait. Damn.

Buck finally started to get at his jeans, his button, then his zipper.

Eddie watched him, hungry, licking his lips at the sight. He was evil.

Buck could feel his eyes and was basking in Eddie's gaze. Smirking.

He quickly pulled his pants down and got out of them before moving over to climb into the bed with him.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Eddie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mhm. Couldn't keep you waiting for too long. I'm only human Eds. And you look-" Buck just breathed out, unfinished.

Buck ground their dicks together through the material of their underwear. Eddie's breath hitched as Buck enjoyed it too. He wasn't unaffected by it himself.

Eddie used his leg to pull Buck up closer and caught his lip in a kiss then bit it ever so quickly.

"I thought I was in charge?" Buck smirked, hand roaming Eddie's side up to his arm.

"You still are. Just couldn't wait. I'm all yours." Eddie gestured with his ties wrists above him.

Buck answered with a kiss. It was sloppily hot as he licked his way in and then brushed his lips as he went up to whisper to Eddie's ear.

"You look so fucking hot like this Eddie. Now I get why you like doing this to me sometimes." 

Buck leaned back to see him.

"Gonna have to do this more." Eddie suggested, offered.

"Definitely." Buck nodded.

Buck grabbed ahold of Eddie's hands with his own as his other was behind Eddie's neck.

They were grinding through their underwear still, Buck was close.

"Wanna fuck- you." Buck said.

"Show me." Eddie challenged, breath fast, voice so low. "Fuck me."

And if that didn't almost make Buck shoot right there. Fuck.

He'd been planning to ride Eddie. Maybe he still could after.

But at that- he wanted to too.

Eddie bottomed only slightly less than Buck did. A little rarer but often enough. Yet they didn't always have time for a heads up to prepare for things between them.

Luckily though-

"I'm ready." Eddie nodded, a look in his eyes the said more than words.

"You-" Buck understood.

"Was planning on it after- if you wanted me to fuck you first."

"No. I'm up for it." Buck said.

"Yeah. You're definitely up." Eddie joked, earning a laugh. 

Buck didn't realize his own pun.

"Could use some help though. I'm a little tied up at the moment." Eddie told him.

"Happy to oblige." Buck said as he teased his fingers into Eddie's briefs and rubbed at the skin under his waistband softly.

Eddie helped by holding himself up as Buck pulled them down his legs and tossed them off before getting at his own underwear.

He came up to lean over Eddie and grab for some lube in his dresser. 

Buck didn't expect to be bitten.

"Hey." He gasped, surprised a bit.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Eddie shrugged as Buck's nipple and tattoos where begging for it.

To greatly tempting not to bite at.

Buck moved down and started on his own dick hissing at the cold of the lube before lubricating his fingers before working on Eddie.

"Mhm. Come on. Enough foreplay Buck. I need you. I want you." Eddie whined down at him.

"I'm coming. Just- let me ease you- it's been a while, even if you played with yourself this morning while I dropped off Chris." Buck told him.

He wanted this to be more than good for the both of them. 

Eddie grabbed tightly to the rope connecting him to the bed frame.

He hissed as Buck entered him with two fingers but ground down on them eager for so much more.

Buck continued his motions as Eddie kept chasing his fingers.

He was so keyed up and ready.

The second Buck touched his prostate was a little too much and-

Eddie moaned as Buck kept at it.

His strong legs solid and loose around Buck as he came from it.

Buck hasn't even teased his dick across Eddie's ass cheeks yet. But the look of Eddie's as he came undone, only for Buck was godly.

It was a view to be cherished.

Buck's hands were on Eddie's side and thigh as he gently coaxed him back to awareness.

"You with me Eds?" He asked.

"I'm always with you. Yes."

Buck came up to kiss him at that confession, promise, reply. He slotted himself into the curve of Eddie's hip and fucked against him while his arms were under Eddie holding him up and close to him as he found his release.

Buck a breathless mess above him. His mess. They were each other's. Wouldn't have it any other way. 

Eddie barely got a hold of Buck's head with his elbows from his position still tied to the headboard. "You good Buck?"

"Ha. Yeah." He looked up and his stubble scratched into Eddie's chest hair below him.

"Get up here and kiss me." Eddie asked, commanded of his lover, partner. 

His legs were still half jelly or he'd have brought Buck up already.

Buck followed that order quickly, willingly, it was just second nature.

Eddie felt as his wrists were disconnected from the apparatus that was their roped headboard. 

His still bound hands found Buck's hair and opened to accept Buck into his arms.

Buck sighed with Eddie then.

"So- Once you're ready, I'm gonna ride you so fucking good."

Eddie hummed. "Yeah. Just give us a minute. You're not even hard yet yourself." He nodded at Buck's dick between them. In their come.

"I will be. Hard not to with the way you look." Buck said, fingers playing with the small is Eddie's back and stomach, drawing circles.

"I came so quick." Eddie laughed. "Been so long since I did that, feel like a-." He couldn't finish that.

"It's a compliment really. And just shows how into it you were." Buck nodded as he slipped out of Eddie's hold and untied him fully.

He and Eddie both made sure his wrists were okay before they could continue with things. Kissed them.

"Hmm. I wanna see you come from riding my dick, untouched." Eddie told Buck above him. 

Buck rubbed his leg at that. Yeah.

"Sounds good to me." Buck took a position over him as Eddie lined himself up with his free hands. This was gonna be fun.

More lube, actual lube was added to be used. Eddie's come and Buck's own weren't gonna cut it for doing that. Buck's ass needed it.

Eddie took hold of Buck's hips and pulled him down onto his cock as Buck joined his thrusts.

Buck didn't need as much prep from being looser and playing with himself more often.

Eddie watched with a sheen of sweat that matched Buck's as Buck rode him and his neck was back with him facing the ceiling.

Buck's hand grabbed Eddie's hair and bicep tightly as he came.

His boyfriend was loud. Didn't need to hold himself in now. Let go. 

Buck came with a shout then. So open. Just for Eddie now. With him.

Eddie chased after him, coming.

Buck found himself coming back to reality as Eddie was touching his face, looking on with adoration.

"So- fantasy live up to it?" Buck asked him, wondered how it was. Still catching his breath.

"No. It was different. Way better." Eddie nodded back at him. 

"Oh. In that case. We could try some new stuff next time." Buck smiled.

"Hmm. What do you have in mind?" Eddie asked him. Looked to be intrigued at the prospect of more.

"How do you feel about blindfolds?" Buck asked.

"I could be up for it. Either way, on you, or on me." He pulled Buck in closer to cuddle with him.

"Good to know." 

Buck made a mental note for later.

They had time for a nap and could clean and change before they had to leave the house.

"Those blackout curtains were a good idea." Eddie said as the light was dimmed more.

"Glad you agree." Buck said.

"You have plenty of them."

They dozed with each other. 

The come, lube, and saliva were ignored for now. Only sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was more playful than hot and I regret nothing about how it ended up


End file.
